This invention relates generally to processing of input commands by processor-based systems.
A well defined protocol exists for commands from input devices to processor-based systems. For example, the Universal Serial Bus (USB) Device Class Definition for Human Interface Devices (HID), Firmware Specification, Version 1.1, dated Apr. 7, 1999 (available at www.usb.org) sets forth detailed systems for interfacing input devices with processor-based systems. However, a number of circumstances may arise which render such systems inapplicable. For example, a so-called legacy input device may be provided which does not provide signals in the proper format recognized under a given specification. Alternatively, an application running on a processor-based system may be a legacy application which is not adapted to recognize the particular commands provided by a given input device.
Thus, in a number of circumstances, there may be a mismatch between the command set provided by the input device and the command set recognized by a given application. In such cases, a given input device may not be useful with a given processor-based system or a given application may not be useful with a given processor-based system or a given input device.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a way to enable more input devices to work with more applications run on processor-based systems.
In accordance with one aspect, a method includes receiving on a processor-based system a command from an input device in a first format. The command is translated to a second format compatible with an application on the processor-based system.
Other aspects are set forth in the accompanying detailed description and claims.